


Cliff Takes Control

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Passion, subordinate takes control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this awhile ago and have been hesitant about posting it because it's so explicit and it's a pairing I haven't found elsewhere.  Anyway, I saw tension between CJ and Cliff when he took the position of Deputy Chief of Staff and I just went way off base with it. Enjoy my smutty smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff Takes Control

The tension in the room was thick. Cliff and CJ’s exchange had become heated and Cliff seized the opportunity. He pulled her into him and planted a hard, insisting kiss on her. She was initially shocked and attempted to fight it but for some odd reason, it felt… good.

With one swift move, Cliff grabbed her and spun her around.

He pushed CJ’s skirt up over her hips and pushed himself against her, causing her to fall against her desk. She may be taller but right now, it doesn’t matter. His cock grew against the heat of her pussy, the only thing separating them is the thin silk of her panties. He ground against her and only pulled back long enough to unzip himself then drop his pants.

He noticed how wet she’d become, so he was glad he dropped his pants- the last thing he needed is a wet spot on his dark slacks that he’d need to explain to anyone.

Her purple silk panties are soaked and, in relishing it, he hooked his fingers in and pulled them down, kissing her ass as they hit her ankles.

He had her bent over her desk, arms pinned behind her back. He grabbed his cock and slowly slid into her. He flexed his pc muscles then began a quick succession of thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned.

“Mmm you like that don’t you? I can feel it...” He thrusts harder and deeper and faster. “You wanna cum, don’t you? You like this fat cock buried deep in you? Yeah?”

All CJ can do is whimper as she bit down on her lower lip.

“Don’t you dare fucking cum until I say so. You understand?” Cliff commanded.

She moaned, “yes, but… please?” she begged, straining against his hold.

“No.” He grabbed ahold of her hip and thrusted deep. He pushed deep into her so his balls bounce off of her clit. The sound echoed off the walls of Leo’s old office.

“Oh god. Please! I need to cum… Please?”

He pulled out and even though he’s throbbing in pain, needing the same release, her peak being denied to her is so much sweeter for him.

He leaned down to lay on top of her, letting his body rest on hers; his cock, slick with her cum, teased her tight ass. 

“Fuck! You don’t play fair”

He grinned “I know…”

She whimpered. “Please, just touch my clit. Please? I can’t… oh fuck!!”

He clamped on to her ear and let his other hand run over her hips, down her lower tummy, until it found its way to her clit. He thrusted against her ass as his finger flicked her clit. With one swift move, he slammed back into her pussy and whispered “cum for me,” into her neck.

She doesn’t need to be told twice. Given his permission, she exploded and for the first time in her life she squirts. It runs down the insides of her thighs but instead of realizing her modesty has been compromised, she’s just grateful for the release. He lets her hands go and she pulls them away, trying to dig her fingers into the mahogany of her desk. It doesn’t work and that fuels her frustration.

Once she can form a cogent thought, she begged him “fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me now… please?”

“Ooh. Are you telling me what to do?”

*smack*

“It doesn’t work like that.”

She whimpered as the sting of his hand on her tight ass registers both pain and pleasure. 

“Oh god!” CJ moaned. “Do that again!” She never thought she’d be the type of girl to enjoy a spanking but after her being topped by her new employee, anything seems possible at this point.

Cliff pulled out of her and smacked her ass, hard, leaving a handprint. He rubbed her ass and spanks her again, in the same spot.

“Oh fuck!”

He dropped to his knees and buried his face deep into her pussy. He ran his tongue up and down her wet slit then latched on to her clit. He sucked, hard. Harder than she’s ever felt before but again, she’s never had this experience before. She’s never fully relinquished control nor has she ever enjoyed pain. But Cliff has shown her how it’s done.

Her legs began quivering and her next orgasm takes control. “FUCK!”

He grinned deep into her as her knees start to give. And to push her even further, he moaned into her, the vibrations sending her reeling.

Cliff stood up, grabbed his cock, and slid it over her clit and over her folds. She twitched when he touched her clit but she, strangely, finds herself pushing back for more.

“Mmm, good girl. You want this cock don’t you?”

“GOD YES!”

With that, he slammed back into her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and slipped his hand around her throat.

“Fuck me. Use me as your cum dumpster!” CJ didn’t even stop to think about what just came out of her mouth, this moment was just too much.

And he lost control. His climax seemingly came from nowhere, but he doesn’t fight it. She’s earned it. He grabbed ahold of her hips and unloaded into her. He collapsed on top of her, not pulling out, yet.

Sweat covered them as the smell of their sex filled the room.

“You know you’ll pay for this tomorrow, right?”

Cliff grinned and nuzzled her neck, “I count on it.”


End file.
